


The Haze

by elysiumwaits



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Begging, Characters' Soulbond Is Initiated During Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, Magic Made Them Do It, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, Unsafe Sex, Woman on Top, but there's no real power dynamics, just desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits
Summary: Kagome's separated from all of her friends, wandering through the dark of a cave in a strange, silvery haze.Somehow, she stumbles onto Kouga.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	The Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



> Hey! So fun fact, Inuyasha was actually my first fandom many, many years ago when I was recording the episodes on a VCR tape when they came on Adult Swim, and I was posting song-fic to FFN. 
> 
> I've only recently gotten back into the show, and I'm currently trying to get hold of my manga collection so I can reread it as well. That said, it has been... a long time since I've written for this fandom, so please forgive any mistakes or errors in terms of world-building! 
> 
> Just to be clear, the dubious consent tag is because of the "magic made them do it" aspect. Kagome and Kouga would have both consented, they just didn't want it exactly like this.
> 
> I tried to incorporate as many of your likes and chosen tags as I could. Hope you enjoy! 

It's not the best situation that Kagome has ever been in. Sure, she's been in creepy dark caves plenty of times. Sure, she's been separated from, well, _everyone_ before. And sure, she's been hopelessly lost and fumbling around with a flashlight from modern-day more than once or twice. 

There's just... something about _this_ cave in particular. Kagome knows she can handle herself well enough - she's been doing it for years now, after all, traipsing across Feudal Japan and getting into trouble with Inuyasha and the others. She's quick on her feet, she's handy with her bow, she's pretty good at making it through sticky situations if she says so herself. Maybe it's the way that the light from her flashlight seems to go hazy in some corners, seeming to illuminate far less of the near-impenetrable darkness than it should, that's got the goosebumps forming on her arms. Maybe it's the rush of the underground river that's setting her teeth on edge. Maybe it's the distant prickle of _something_ that Kagome can't yet identify that has the hair on the back of her neck.

It would be better if she had anyone with her. Shippo's constant commentary would be very comforting right about now. Sango or Miroku's friendly presence. Inuyasha's grumpy scoffs and deep-seated protective instincts would be best, in Kagome's opinion. 

"I don't like this," Kagome mutters to herself, gripping the flashlight tightly. It's nice to hear a voice, even if it's her own. She had tried calling for Inuyasha or anyone else earlier, after the path behind her caved in, but something instinctual told her she needed to be quiet. 

The narrow cavern she's in gives way to a big, open space so suddenly that it startles her. Kagome doesn't know _how_ it surprised her, given that the walls are lined with occasional torches, and the natural ceiling of the big chamber is so high she can't even really see it. There's something about this place that makes her even uneasier than before, but when she takes a step back and turns the way she came...

There's nothing but a stone wall. The narrow cavern seems to have disappeared into thin air.

Kagome tightens her grip on the strap of her quiver. At least _this_ chamber of the cave is big enough she could probably get a shot off if she needed to. She turns her flashlight off and shoves it into her bag to keep her hands free in case she needs her bow quickly. Then, she presses her back to the wall that hadn't been there before and turns to survey her surroundings.

The torches are spaced pretty far apart, she realizes. The light seems to go hazy in places, just like her flashlight did. There's a thick shimmer in the air, Kagome realizes, and she shivers as the hair on her arms and neck begin to stand up. She can't see another way out of the cavern, doesn't see any other exits - it's as though she's been closed into a giant stone room.

Even stranger, the cavern is... _warm_.

"I _really_ don't like this," she says, a little louder than intended. Kagome winces as she hears her own words echo around the cavern. 

Before the echo fades completely, she gets an answer in the form of a deep, low growl from somewhere in the shadows. Kagome's heart races and she drops her bag, fumbling for the bow she keeps over her shoulder and an arrow from her quiver. The situation has her a little off-kilter, though, and she can't quite get a grip on the arrow as the growl gets both _louder_ and _closer_. 

A figure steps into the light of one of the torches, just as Kagome gets a grip on the arrow. It starts to stalk toward her, and Kagome breathes a sigh of relief, dropping the arrow back down, as she realizes she recognizes that figure. 

"Kouga!" she calls, smiling, and he stops a few feet from her. Then, strangely, the wolf takes a step back instead of rushing toward her like he usually does. Kagome takes a step toward him, confused. "Kouga? It's me, Kagome!"

The lights of the torches seem to flicker. "Stay over there, Kagome!" Kouga's voice seems strained, like he's been fighting for a long time. "Cover your mouth, don't breathe deeply!" 

The haze, Kagome realizes. She throws an arm over her mouth, trying to protect herself. There are no effects that she can feel, even though she's been walking in it for hours now. Or at least, none _yet_. "It's not miasma?" she asks, mostly to herself. The haze is shimmery, silvery in the light of the torches, unlike the deadly purple gas that Kagome is familiar with. There's certainly something sinister about it, she can feel that much.

Kouga hears her, of course he does. "No," he replies, and his voice echoes just like Kagome's did earlier, ringing through the chamber ominously. "It's worse."

" _Worse?_ " How can something be worse than toxic gas? "Is this stuff more poisonous or something?" 

There's a tickle in Kagome's throat, and she clears it without thinking. Is the cave getting warmer somehow? She can feel Kouga's gaze on her, far more intense than even the way he _usually_ intensely stares into her eyes. A little cough escapes Kagome as she looks back at him, and she realizes abruptly that he's bare from the waist up. His armor is gone, even the wolf fur he wears across his shoulders, as well as his bracer on his left arm and the wrist guard on his right. 

"No," Kouga says again, low. There's a growl rumbling behind his words. "It's... something old, I've just heard legends. The haze strips anyone who breathes it in of their... _control_. Human or demon. Drives them mad unless they mate."

Kagome's mind trips over the word "mate," stutters to a stop as she stares at him in disbelief. She had always been attracted to Kouga, especially after watching Inuyasha pine for the once-again-alive Kikyo, but... this isn't how she wanted this to happen, if it ever did. Given her life the past few years, she supposes this is just... another bump in the road.

"And if they do m-mate?" Her gaze keeps steady, even as Kagome stumbles over the word. "Do the... participating parties get to remain, um... sane?"

There's a moment. A hesitation, from Kouga. "Yes," he finally says. "But there's a price."

A tickle at her throat again. Kagome tugs at the neck of her uniform in an attempt to ease the heat of the cavern. It's the hottest she's ever been, she thinks, and she feels flushed, like she has a... fever. Oh no. Kagome drops her arm from her mouth. It's too late. She was walking around in it for so long, after all. This chamber is full of the haze, with no apparent way for it to escape that she can see. 

"What's the price?" she asks, focus snapping back to him. 

Kagome's always lingered over the definition of Kouga's biceps, but now she can't tear her eyes away. It's a compulsion, to drag her eyes down from his face, to his chest, to the loincloth that seems to be just barely tied around his waist. There's a sizable tent that she can see, the evidence of the impressive erection that he has to be hiding beneath the fur. 

"Don't come closer." Kouga's voice is sharp, drawing Kagome out of the daze she seems to have fallen into. "I can't... if I catch the scent of your arousal, I won't be able to hold back," he admits, with a somber, shameful tone. He's so impulsive, he always is, but Kagome knows that he never, ever entertained the idea of _forcing_ her. 

But he's right. Kagome is aroused. It's stronger than the stirrings of heat she's felt around Kouga before, wrapped in his arms and pressed to his chest while he told her he would always treat her right and that she'd never be unhappy. She's been considering his offers more and more lately, has found herself thinking of his arms and his voice when she's slipped a hand into her pajama pants on the rare moments she's alone these days.

"What's... what's the price?" Kagome asks again, voice shaky. "What do we give up?"

Another moment of silence, and then Kouga says, "I don't know. The legends haven't specified. Some say it's a price, some say that it's a gift, should we- should the victims survive the madness."

"Okay." Kagome takes a deep breath to steady herself. Can't hurt now that she knows she's already been affected. "Well, it could be worse," she says, as brightly as she can as she starts to stride toward Kouga. 

Kouga watches her, swaying like he wants to run away but can't quite bring himself to. "Stay over _there_ , Kagome, I don't want to hurt you!" 

"You'd never hurt me." She smiles, and it's only a few more steps until she's close enough that Kouga's nose is twitching as he breathes out a shuddering sigh. "More than I would want, I mean. Right?" 

There's a thrill that shoots through her at the way his eyes darken and his fingers flex into fists and then release again. This close, Kagome can see that he's not wearing the armor over his shins either. Just the loincloth, slung low on his hips like it's staying up out of sheer will, and the headband he always wears.

"Kagome," Kouga breathes out, ragged. He's not looking at her face either, anymore, eyes skating slowly down the line of her body from her neck to her skirt and back up again. 

She shivers, and it can't be from any chill when she's so _hot_. "It's okay," Kagome says, as gently as she can manage. Her mouth is so dry, and she suddenly, desperately wants to taste him more than anything else in the world right now. "It's not how I imagined I would finally give in to your flirting, but it's okay." 

Kouga blinks, and the full force of his _wanting_ gaze leaves Kagome weak in the knees. It's like her own arousal is answering his, flaring in response to the heady look in his eyes. He doesn't move for a long moment, watches her like he's looking for something, before his lips form something like a smile. There's a flash of something that might be a fang in flickering torchlight. 

"Could be worse," he repeats. His tongue darts out, gives Kagome the idea of him _devouring_ her. She's drawn to him, takes another step closer, but he holds out a hand, the sharp tips of his claws catching her attention. "If you don't take your shirt off first, I'm gonna rip it off." 

Oh god. Kagome's less opposed to that than she should be, but she also doesn't have an extra with her right now. She strips it off as quickly as she can, and in the brief second between pulling it over her face and dropping it to the floor, Kouga's closed the distance between them. Inhumanly strong hands grab her by the waist and pull her closer, the pinpricks of his claws sharp on her skin, but not digging in to draw blood. A gasp escapes Kagome as a growl rumbles through Kouga at the feeling of her breasts pushing up into the fever-heat of his muscled chest. 

"Sorry, Kagome," Kouga mutters. She can feel him take a deep breath as he buries his nose into the skin of her neck, at the hinge of her jaw below her ear. " _Fuck_ , you smell so good. Couldn't hold back." 

He sounds as far gone, lost to it as Kagome feels when she runs her hand down his chest. "Don't have to hold back." Her voice is breathy - she's outright _panting_ from the mix of heat and heady arousal. Kagome can feel the muscles of his abdomen go taut and jump under her fingers as her hand drags even further down, until she's trying to get below the thick fur of the loin cloth. 

The tie finally gives. The loincloth hits the ground with a rustle and a distant thump. Kagome can't look down between them when Kouga's holding her so tightly to him, still licking and scenting her neck, but she can feel that he's _big_. Her small hand can't wrap fully around his girth, and she can feel the way that the wet tip catches on the pleated uniform skirt she's wearing, then drags up until his cock is heavy on the bare skin just under her navel. 

She runs her hand up the firm velvet of his cock, wraps her fingers around the head where he's leaking onto her skirt and the bare skin just above it. Kouga _bites_ with a rumble, fangs in her skin where her neck meets her shoulder. Kagome yelps, and he immediately pulls his teeth back, licks at the skin gently in apology. 

"Sorry," he pants. "Didn't mean... _fuck_. Didn't mean to bite you that hard."

Kagome's free hand traces over the bite, moans when she feels the barely-there indentation on her skin. There's a warmth there that doesn't feel like saliva. Kouga drew blood, just a little. 

She can't seem to let go of Kouga's erection, can't stop running her fingertips over the head and down the shaft. There's a sudden need that shivers through her, intense enough that her knees give out. Kouga catches her with strong arms around her waist, keeps her on her feet, albeit not very steadily.

"I need..." Kagome's almost as gone as Kouga is, she thinks. Soon enough they'll just be a mess of instinct and need. "Kouga, I need you in me. Now."

Another rumble of his chest, and then Kouga's lifting Kagome, hands going from her waist to the backs of her thighs. She wraps around him, pressing even closer now, arms and legs tight as she clings to his neck and waist. Kagome feels like she'll die if he stops touching her, and from the way that Kouga is holding her, he feels much the same. 

She's expecting to be put down. Instead, Kouga is the one who drops onto the ground, still holding Kagome safely to him. She ends up in his lap, groaning as his cock slips under her skirt. Kagome suddenly, desperately wishes that she weren't wearing panties. 

His arms go, impossibly, tighter around her as she starts to shift up to get more leverage so she can at least get her underwear out of the way. "Like this." Kouga's voice is deep, laced with a near-constant growl that he can't seem to stop himself from making. Kagome's not even sure that he's aware of it. "Rocks." 

Even lost to the haze, Kouga's still trying to keep her safe. It sparks a gentle warmth in her heart that has nothing to do with the feverish arousal consuming her. She doesn't have a chance to say anything before his big hands are pushing her skirt up around her waist, and a frustrated noise escapes him as he realizes that there's still fabric between him and the heat of her core.

Kagome whines, tries again to move enough to get them out of the way - she needs Kouga just as much as he needs her - but he makes quick work of them with a quick swipe of the claw on his index finger, neat slices all the way down until they're falling off of Kagome's legs in shreds. " _Oh_ ," she breathes, and then repeats it a little louder as he rubs the very tip of himself through her folds. 

"Claws." Kouga seems to have been reduced to short sentences at the moment. "Don't wanna hurt you," he adds a moment later, gasped out like it's costing him something to expend that much energy on getting that many words out.

"Fine, it's fine." Kagome rocks her hips, tries to catch him so that she can sink down onto him, fill herself up with his cock. " _Please_ ," she finally begs when Kouga still appears to be fighting his own instinctual need to mate her. "Please, I need- _Kouga!"_

He thrusts up, sheathing himself in her silky, warm heat in a smooth, fluid motion. Somewhere in the back of what's left of Kagome's rational mind, she thinks it _should_ hurt. She's not terribly experienced, after all, even if she lost her virginity awhile ago. It must be the haze that's making it so easy, making intense pleasure shoot up from the base of her spine to every end of her body. She feels the tingling in her fingertips and toes, throws her head back with a wanton cry.

It's need, after that, pure and simple. Kouga thrusts deep into her body, snarls out her name and short mutters of appreciation for her body and how good she feels around him. Breath is eluding Kagome - she feels like she can't catch it, like there's not enough air in the massive cavern for her to be able to breathe around the sensation of Kouga pounding into her. She manages to curl her fingers in his skin, one hand gripping at his hair while her nails dig crescents into the back of his neck. 

It could be an hour or only a few minutes later when Kouga hauls Kagome even closer, drops his face to her neck and mouths at the skin of her neck. His fangs catch but he doesn't bite down again, even though Kagome is trying to gasp the words out to tell him he can. 

She finally manages, "Kouga," followed by a gasped, "again, bite me _again_ ," and a desperate, pleading keen. 

"Close," he snarls, starting to nip at her skin. 

Somehow, his thrusts get even faster, _harder_ , and Kagome finds herself clinging for dear life as she hangs on for the ride. It's with the prick of his claws digging into her waist that he finally thrusts deep, so deep that Kagome feverishly wonders if she can feel him in her _throat._ Kouga's teeth dig into the skin of her neck again, just above the first bite, harder and harsher than before.

There's a push somewhere deep inside her soul. She gasps, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open in a silent cry, muscles going rigid as she comes around him. Kouga gives another rough jolt of his hips, and then he's tensing as well, forcing her down even farther as he grinds deep inside her. 

The fever abates somewhat after that. There's still a prickle deep in the base of her spine and the back of her mind that tells Kagome it's not over, and Kouga hasn't even flagged inside of her. She drops her head to his shoulder and lets the wolf cradle her close, desperate hands gone gentle where they're rubbing circles on her back.

As she comes down, Kagome realizes that there's a strange new awareness coursing through her, something prodding at her mind that has nothing to do with the haze and feels nothing like her own power. "Do you feel that?" she whispers to him with a hoarse voice. "That's... is that you, Kouga?"

The hand on her back stops in the middle of tracing a gentle pattern, but only for a moment. "Yeah," Kouga replies, and she can feel the curve of a smile when he turns his face to kiss the top of her head. "Guess you're really mine now, my Kagome."

Kagome doesn't know how long they'll be here. There's a need rearing its head again already, albeit not as desperate as before. She doesn't feel like she's gone mad. She feels comforted and lazy. Satiated. Well on her way aroused again already at the feeling of Kouga's seed dripping out of her around his still-hard cock.

She knows now why the haze sometimes asks a price or bestows a gift, and this time, Kagome thinks they got lucky. Because the edge of Kouga's power brushing against hers, the sharp awareness she has of him now... 

That's a gift.

"Guess so," Kagome says, and nuzzles her face into the skin of Kouga's neck. It could be worse, she thinks again with a smile. It could be so much worse, and she couldn't imagine how it could be better. 


End file.
